rchaos_otfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellspawn
}|GetValue= } | name = Hellspawn | implemented = 8.4 | hp = 3500 | exp = 2550 | ratio = 0.728 | summon = -- | convince = -- | illusionable = ? | creatureclass = Demons | primarytype = Demons | secondarytype = Felines | isboss = no | abilities = Melee (0-350+), Fireball (150-175), Self-healing, Burning 10hp/26 turns (260 total damage), Haste. | maxdmg = Around 515 | walksthrough = Fire, Poison | ignoresfields = Energy | immunities = Invisibility, Paralysis | physicalDmgMod = 80% | holyDmgMod = 70% | deathDmgMod = 105% | fireDmgMod = 60% | energyDmgMod = 90% | iceDmgMod = 110% | earthDmgMod = 20% | drownDmgMod = 100% | hpDrainDmgMod = 100%? | behavior = Hellspawns are fast. They are usually found in groups with other hellspawns, and maybe some other creatures like Plaguesmiths or Gozzlers. | sounds = "Your fragile bones are like toothpicks to me."; "You little weasel will not live to see another day."; "I'm just a messenger of what's yet to come."; "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!"; "I'm taking you down with me!". | location = Magician Quarter, Vengoth, Deeper Banuta (small spawn, here), Formorgar Mines (9x here), Chyllfroest. | notes = Introduced in the Winter Update 2008. The chance for dropping valuable items has been greatly increased in Summer Update 2009. | strategy = Hunting Hellspawns at lower levels requires a small group of players to make a hunt profitable. Also if you're a knight blocking more than one always check your Hit Points because if you are facing two or more they can kill you in one combo, even on a decently high level knight. Mages should keep at a distance as Hellspawns hit rather hard with melee and are pretty fast. It's fairly easy to solo them at level 100, but be careful not to face more than one as they have a strong melee attack. Trying to outrun them while using Ice Strike could help reduce waste. Its fairly easy to solo them with a decent shield and armor while blocking them but its sugested lvl 140+, just take care not to block more than 2. Summons are not a good option since Hellspawns retarget often and die quick with the combined attack of a Hailstorm Rod, Ice Strike and the Knight's attack. Paladins can solo them but at waste or just breaking even depending on your luck. With decent distance and shielding they are solo-able using energy walls. Throw down and energy wall beside you making sure not to make a diagonal line as this can cause problems. Run the Hellspawn around the energy field making sure to refresh the field if need be. Keep lots of potions at hand in case things go bad. Knights hunting in a group of 2-3+ knights is a good option since they hit pretty hard, hunting in groups with a Druid and other shooters is also a very good option. They have good Defense but they aren't that strong against Physical Damage, so a good tactic is to lure 2-8 hellspawns then using Fierce Berserk while a Druid is healing you. The hits will be pretty good. | loot = 0-236 gp, Great Health Potion, Hellspawn Tail, Battle Shield, Morning Star, 0-2 Assassin Stars, Ultimate Health Potion, Demonic Essence, 0-2 Red Mushrooms, 0-3 Small Topazes, Rusty Armor (Semi-Rare) (semi-rare), Knight Legs (semi-rare), Warrior Helmet (rare), Spiked Squelcher (rare), Berserk Potion (rare), Rusty Armor (Rare) (rare), Black Skull (very rare), Dracoyle Statue (very rare), Onyx Flail (very rare). }}